


Dancing in a Diner

by TrashyNerdork



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, One Shot, pda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyNerdork/pseuds/TrashyNerdork
Summary: ok look i just binged the new tv series and absolutely loved it so my obsession with having characters i ship dance together is gonna appear here too





	Dancing in a Diner

“Oh come oooon, never?” Crowley leans forward on the worn, rubber-coated booth of the retro American style diner.

“Never…. Ok  _ once _ but it was a very long time ago and no one dances like that anymore.” Aziraphale is quick to wave his companion off and shut down the conversation by sipping his milkshake and diverting his gaze to the teens and young adults who have lept from their own seats at the song choice of the jukebox.

That’s how the topic had been brought up really, a well selected song and some energetic teens looking to have some fun.

“Still it doesn’t hurt to try,” the demon begins again, tone amused and topic unchanged. “Just look at them!” he gestures to a trio of normal and unassuming young adults who are either very very drunk or have never danced before in their lives, “They’re still having fun aren’t they?”

Aziraphale smiles at the sight of such careless joy but finds himself cringing as people take pictures of the trio, undoubtedly to make comments about them on social media.

Crowley chuckles a bit, either oblivious to or uncaring of the camera phones, and swings out of his seat, shooting playful finger guns at his angel as his feet tap to the rhythm across checkered tile to the bathroom, even making a few quick spins and such on his way.

Aziraphale carefully considers everything and calmly moves his way across the diner to the music machine and selects a very particular song. He then sits back down as though it never happened.

Crowley returns and they exchange idle chit chat. By now most of the dancers have tired themselves and have either left or sat once more for a break.

But then that very particular song comes through the old speakers.

“Caaan aaannyyyyboooodddyyy find meeeeeee somebodyyyyy toooooo loooooove~~~~”

Aziraphale falls giddily silent as the sound bounces off the walls of the quaint little joint. Crowley gives his partner a peculiar look before he processes the song. He throws his head back in laughter, clapping his hands together in delight, and scrambles to his feet.

The demon moves easily to the familiar rhythm of his favorite music group and extends his hands in an inviting motion. The angel puts his hand up in a soft decline.

“Nope. Sorry but this is your solo.”

“Awww, but that’s no fun!” he takes hold of the angel’s hand and pulls the man up.

His face is pulled into a pout but the way Aziraphale lets Crowley easily sway and spin his body betrays how much he enjoys the playful aura of his companion.

Crowley pops and sways his hips, bumping them into Aziraphale’s to prompt him into attempting the same before deciding on a better solution and joining their hands together through intertwined fingers and exaggeratedly moving them to sway and swing his partner as much as the cramped space between booths would allow.

Aziraphale becomes increasingly embarrassed as he feels more and more eyes drawing to the pair of them, dancing like a couple of infatuated love birds or something.

He decides he can’t take it anymore when he hears the gentle hum of Crowley’s voice as he starts to sing along with the song. The shades make it near impossible to tell but his posture and lack of balanced movements give away that his eyes are now closed as he fully gives himself to the music.

Suddenly the looks of strangers are absolutely meaningless as warmth floods his chest.

Maybe this isn’t so bad. Just a pair of lovesick fools dancing in a diner.


End file.
